far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Hroa Fauna
“Alright, you all have been selected for Safari duty. No, this is not a reward, and it certainly isn’t a punishment, so please put your hands down for now. You have been chosen from among the fang because you have not only shown the skills required to keep our beloved and incredibly frail brothers and sisters safe, but because you have also shown an aptitude for survival, and independent action. That's because it's, quite literally sometimes, a jungle out there. This isn’t going to be the same as stopping a pickpocket, or a suicide at the academy, and it will be nothing like standing guard duty in front of some Takumi’s lab. You will get orders out here to kill giant fucking monsters that shoot plasma, inject you with narcotics which will fuck with your psionics, and occasionally scaring mountains into getting off the road. It will be your job to do things like this, all while keeping the people who tell you do it safe. As such, it will also be your job to tell them, with as much respect as possible, when they’re off their rockers and every potential future you see ends up with at least three casualties. Oh, and you know how everywhere you go there's a friendly reminder to take your meds? Don't forget to bring a compass and extra atmos filters.” High Fang Serpens Mordax, spring ‘safari duty’ orientation 3157. Below are some of the fauna found on Hroa. The Baqaraltalal (aka: the hill ox) Utterly gigantic creatures that roam Hroa in large vigilant groups, mammaiian in nature with a strange calcified surface to its skin that resembles native granite outcroppings in Hroan foothills, with soft rubbery underbellies. When threatened, these lumbering beasts are known to stampede or claw at single predators and disguise themselves at night by retracting their limbs and soft tissue, making them resemble exposed stone outcroppings or cliff faces. The Sapanekada (aka: the nightmare crab) Four-legged armored creatures that move in large groups, with their body size varying from that of field rats to as large as a hippo based on age. Each creature has a set of armored many segmented pincer arms for manipulation, rending the flesh of prey species, and the injection of poison through hundreds of tiny barbs. The poison is capable of causing powerful hallucinations for several days, causing most prey to die of accidental injury or dehydration. These creatures are known to have primate-level intelligence but are incredibly skittish around humans, likely as a learned response from centuries of exposure to humanity. The poison these creatures generate eventually does build up in their brains, eventually causing violent psychosis among the largest specimen. This hallucinogen is one of several compounds which can be used to create MES treatment medication, as such they are a protected species. The Stratokwane (aka: The Stormcaller) These majestic creatures are the apex predator of Hroa, yet seem to almost ignore humanity altogether. While technically mammalian, Stratokwane backs are covered with tufts of fibrous growths that perform a sort of photosynthesis that not only provides about 30% of their caloric intake but oxygenates their blood without the use of standard respiration. Each Stormcaller is utterly enormous, most possessing a half a kilometer wingspan, with bodies covered in a thick flexible natural armor similar to dense scales. In the wild, these creatures spend most of their time in the lower Hroan atmosphere or swimming near the surface of the oceans, gathering water from the atmosphere or waters directly to sustain their photosynthesis. However, when their caloric and mineral need will eventually push these animals to hunt. A hunting Stratokwane is an unparalleled spectacle. Starotokwane usually select a herd of Baqaraltalal to stalk for a number of weeks, learning which among their number will make for the best meal. They then dive from cloud cover and release a chemical compound from their mouths in an aerosolized burst, that causes a chain reaction and burst of electric energy that strikes its target like a lightning bolt. Xenobiologists who have studied the Stratokwane have concluded that they are semi-intelligent, approximately as smart an elephant or dolphin, but are both docile enough around humans, and too vital to Hroan ecology to warrant extermination. The Blurr Dragon The Blurr Dragon is one of several apex predators of the Hroan biosphere, preying on just about anything smaller than a Stormcaller. Despite their size, these creatures are known to fly at speeds of up to 36 kilometers per hour and have been known to run on land at speeds up to 16 kilometers per hour. Mostly acting as ambush predators, these creatures have been known to kill unsuspecting humans and licensed game hunters. Their scales, while not intrinsically valuable, interact with the Hroan atmospheric, blurring their silhouette through a primitive naturally occurring optical camouflage, making them even harder to see coming, or shoot down mid-flight. The Hōsekage (aka: smith’s lizard) Hōsekage are an common herd animal on the surface of Hroa. Their bones are made of a mix of mineral and metal and more normal calcium-based bone growth. Their skin is covered in articulated crystalline growths similar to scales. Their bodies are approximately half a meter from shoulder to shoulder, and three meters long, with four sets of legs adapted for burrowing and climbing, and a beaked face made from a strange black metal. Hōsekage live on every surface biosphere on the planet, roaming from location to location sniffing out mineral-rich clay deposits and exposed ore veins in the sides of cliffs and mountains. The waste left behind by these creatures has been known to be extremely fertile. The metal found in these creatures bones, once properly processed has been discovered to be lighter than steel and several times as durable, making it perfect for use in armors and weapons. Their crystalline scales, on the other hand, have little to no commercial use, but when cut by a well-trained crafter make for beautiful gemstones and fetch a high price in off world markets. There have been many attempts to farm raise hōsekage, however, due to the cost of their diet, and the difficulty to contain them, all recorded efforts to ranch them have failed. Instead, house Serpens has issued limited hunting licenses for the animal, to maintain its population and vital place in the Hroan ecosystem, while still exploiting their valuable biology. The Hroan Caracoital The caracoital is a massive snake-like creature, which is approximately a quarter meter wide at its widest, and four meters long at its longest. Its back is plated with hard articulated plates underlaid with bright multi-colored downy feathers to aid in survival during cold seasons. When threatened or sleeping, caracoital have an unparalleled ability to blend into their surroundings, changing not only color, texture, but the morphology of their surface plates and feathers to blend into mossy trees, grassy soil, and viney trees. Though usually independent predators, caracoital are known to gather in groups of up to ten individuals in size to hunt larger prey species. Finally, caracoital have a similar chemical gland to the Stratokwane, rendering them capable of generating and discharging a ball of burning hot plasma at subsonic speeds, which has usually been used to burn holes in the natural armors of megafauna or scattering potential predators, however, it has been known to penetrate the armor of TL4 armored vehicles. Tes’skiriim Named after an epic tale of heroism and dragons said to date back to ancient Earth, the Tes’skiriim are a cute but dangerous species which look vaguely like kitten to small cat-sized dragons, and can be found in a variety of colours. They can be an ideal (if dangerous) support pet for the psionic nobles who can acquire the permits necessary to own one - or anyone whose willing to break the law, as they aren’t uncommon in nature, per se. Diet Tes’skiriim are omnivorous overall, but tend towards consuming insects. Orchid Mantises are a natural enemy for the species, as such, as the large creature can be felled by groups of Tes’skiriim Physiology Tes’skiriim possess a powerful bite capable of piercing power armor and can breath small amounts of lightning. They use these features primarily to help rip through the hides of creatures like the Orchid Mantises. On the defensive side, for some reason they seem to be able to nullify psionics around them when disturbed. Tes’skiriim breath via very small breathing slits which allow them to filter out the high amount of Argon in the atmosphere, leaving them able to breath quite well in regular oxygen-based atmospheres. The creatures are fairly smart for their size, comparable in intelligence to a raven or other corvids, and can live to about 50 years old in captivity. In nature, they come in all sorts of colors from more metallic golds and silvers to bright greens or reds, even violet. Oftentimes, their scales are a mixture of two or (on rare ocassion) three colours. Notably, sugar seems to act as a stimulant for these creatures, and is highly addictive. It is recommended that the creatures not be given it in any notable volumes. Mating Tes’skiriim have three sexes, males, females, and a sterile guardian sex. The males tend to be about 30% smaller than the other two sexes. In both nature and captivity, the male and females will not bree if a sterile guardian is not preset - likely due to the lengthy duration of the process and the hostile fauna of Hroa. Psiders Giant psionic wolf spiders, commonly known as psiders, are a species of spiders native to Hroa. These spiders are an important part of the Hroan lifestyle, and they are used for many purposes. Nature Physiology Psiders are large, eight-legged arachnids. They have an average length of 2.9 meters, discounting legs, and an average body height at 148 centimeters. They have twelve eyes on their head, and 5 additional one on their spinnerets, looking backwards. Their bodies are covered by stiff hairs. They are naturally colored to camouflage themselves in forests or caves, but after hundreds of years of genetic manipulation and breeding, it is possible to find psiders of all colors. Psiders reach adulthood at about age 5 and and average lifespan on 25 years. Internally psiders have many similarities with the usual arachnid, except for a few key differences. Surrounding a psider’s heart is a thin membrane of soft tissue which, through a process that utilizes both psionic energies and chemistry, transforms argon into oxygen. This is suspected to be one of the main causes of the creature’s large size. However this process it not without its waste product, a mineral with a psychic resonance, that slowly build up over time. The psider’s body guides the waste product to its digestive system, where it is later excreted as a liquid through its coxal, but will over time crystalize into psi-resonant crystals. Psionics The psionics a psider have are quite different to those of humans. Every psider can, for unknown reasons, manipulate the metadimensional energies that are usually classified as psychic powers. These beasts utilize these energies to determine who is part of their herd and to maintain primitive heracial communications between themselves. Rarely some psiders are born with the ability to change the color of their hairs and carapace to camouflage themselves in any environment, though it haven’t been discovered what causes this particular trait to develop. Venom Psider venom is a potent sedative, evolved to affect the large creatures native to Hroa. This unfortunately means that it is deadly to humans, as a single bite contains enough venom to slow a person’s heart rate to a halt. However in lesser doses it can be used in various medicine. Reproduction Psiders reproduce externally. Once a year, on the longest day, the females go to lay their egg clusters inside a nesting area in the lair. Each egg cluster contain between 13 to 17 eggs.Then, over the next 3 months, the males of the herd make their way to the nesting area to fertilize the eggs. Those with greater psionic affinity or physical abilities are the first to fertilize the eggs, and some males are too weak to be allowed near them. Sociology Packs and Hierarchy Psiders live in large herds with 300 to 400 members. Each herd have a single alpha, who is the member with the strongest psionics. They are in charge of the herd. Each herd have several hunting parties, who are responsible for bringing food for the rest of the herd. There are also weavers, who make sure the silken walls around the lair are maintained and keeps an eye out for approaching predators. Last of all is the den mothers, who care for the eggs and the hatchlings, but are also the most ferocious fighters, as they are the last stand of the herd. Habitats Psiders keep to dark and dank places, where they can utilize their ability to make webs and climb walls to keep out of range of predators and set ambushes for prey. They are commonly found in the deep caves beneath the surface or in the dense forests above it. Some herds travel, but they mostly settle down in a single territory, building up a complex lair of tough silken webs. A common feature to find in wild psider lairs, is formations of psi-reactive crystals. These formations are usually found the feeding areas, though they occur throughout the lair. Hunting tactics Psiders are endurance and ambush predators, when they hunt, they travel in packs between 10 to 20 members. They silently creep through the territory, hunting down the various megafauna that wanders Hroa. Their favored tactic against large prey is to set up a webbed area; where after they ambush their prey, herding it into their trap while slowing it down with their venom. This will eventually dwindle down their target and reduce its mobility enough to get in a killing blow. When the prey is finally dead; they drag it back to the lair and split amongst the rest of the herd. Imprinting When a psider hatch, they imprint of the first psionic presence they come in contact with, forming a long range, low grade telepathic bond, that can communicate base emotions and instincts, with the psionic presence. In their natural environment, this means that the hatchlings imprint on a den mother, connecting it to the herd. In capture, the hatchlings are either imprinted to other domesticated psiders, or to a specific noble, in cases of well paying nobles, who only seek a single psider without a herd. Culture Psider Ranches Psiders have several commercial uses, and as such there are Serpens nobles, usually Seers, who set up ranches to farm these creatures. The ranches is usually set up in dense forests or caves, with a larger expanse for the psiders to hunt. To keep the creatures under control, a psionic is placed as an artificial alpha who is then in control of the herd due to the inherent imprinting. For that reason, if someone wish to start a ranch, they either have to start with a collection of eggs and let them imprint on a psionic of their choosing, or they could hire a psionic who already have an herd imprinted to them. Some ranches train psionics and imprint them with small starting herds, who they then sell off to those who wish to start their own ranches. Silk All psiders are able to produce a fine silk. This silk is mainly used, by weavers, to build up the lair, but the hunters also use the silk to create traps for larger prey. The silk have a very high tensile strength, smooth to the touch, and if prepared properly, it can channel or block psionics. This means that powers, who are limited by touch, can be transferred through a strand of prepared psidersilk. However it also means that touch sensitive harmful powers can not be transferred through clothes made to repel them. Normal psidersilk clothes is relatively expensive, however due to the processes used to make psidersilk psionically reactive, it is incredibly expensive to buy clothes of that material. Meat Many ranches breed Psiders for consumption, the eight-legged creatures having quite a lot of meat on them. The meat, while bland in taste, have a nice and smooth texture and is quite juicy. Due to the high amount of meat each psider have, it is not very expensive, making it possible for serf to afford it too, occasionally, though they rarely have access to the spices that make it taste well. Eggs Similar to the meat, psider eggs are also fit for human consumption. Each egg is a semi transparent sphere, with a diameter of 30 centimeter. The shell is jelly-like and also edible, though it needs to be prepared properly, otherwise it can transmit dangerous diseases. The egg is very flavorful, with a spicy aftertaste and the shell is sweet and when dried and pulverized, it can be used as a sugar substitute. Psi-resonant crystals The crystal formations that form out of psider waste products are important in the ongoing research of psitech, as many Takumi believe they can utilize the psychic resonance that the crystals posses. They are also used as an ingredient in many cultural practices, like the House Serpens funeral, where the crystal is used to store the thoughts of the deceased. Venom Psider venom is potent and is often processed and used in medicine, as it is an effective sedative. While it is not difficult to extract the venom, it is dangerous to handle and use in its natural form, and as such quite expensive and require plenty of paperwork to acquire. In some parts of Hroa, people mix small amounts of raw psider venom into their alcohol to give it an extra kick, however this will leave the drinker drowsy and, if drunk in large amount, will leave them in a dreamless sleep for a while, as their body processes the venom. Sport Some psider ranches imprint a single psider to a psychic, and train them both for competitive psider races. These races are obstacle courses through difficult terrain, requiring great skill from both ride and psider to get through it unharmed. It is rare for people to die going through the course, but bruising, wounds and loss of limbs are not unheard of on the more dangerous runs. Subspecies Blink psiders Over the course of the last century, there has been a small environmental study being run by one of the labs on Hroa. The current research of the lab has been into figuring out a psider’s link to the metaphysical powers that current MES users have, in the hopes of having this carry over to humans with MES powers and our attempts to strengthen or increase the odds of a MES user being born. However, the changes made so far are rather drastic, and would not be suitable for use in human testing. Currently, the lab has maintained strict breeding guidelines in place, and at the moment only 1,000 of these ‘blink psiders’ exist. Their appearance is markedly different than normal psiders; smaller in size (approx. 1.5 meters on average compared to a normal psider’s 2.9 meters), a rather limited color palette (they’ve lost most of their camouflaging abilities, the hairs now sticking to shades of brown, gray, or black), and the packs have shrunk down too (what was once 300-400 psiders a pack is now 40-60). However, the changes made to their psionics are what is most interesting: they still maintain a subtle psionic link to the rest of their pack, but now the hunters of the pack have gained the ability to teleport short distances. This has been used mainly as a reflex to evade danger during a hunt, but in the past decade some of the youngest ‘blink psiders’ have started using the ability with thought behind it, closing the distance or suddenly teleporting onto prey to deliver a quick - and still potent - dose of its venom before teleporting to safety. The researchers have been very careful in making sure to keep this sub-species locked up, with their hunting grounds being an artificially created ecosphere, hundreds of kilometers away from the nearest known psider grounds. The Fangs have expressed a desire to see if there are possible military or espionage capabilities with this subspecies, but so far those requests have been denied, for fear of the imprinting not taking hold on.Category:Hroa